This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer systems, it may be desirable for information to be transferred from a system memory associated with one computer system to a system memory associated with another computer system. One technique or strategy for transferring information between the memories of computer systems is remote direct memory access, which may be referred to as RDMA. In an open network environment, however, some computer systems may be enabled to perform RDMA transactions and others may not be so enabled. The RDMA systems in this environment may not perform up to full potential because they may not be aware of which other systems in the network environment are capable of performing RDMA transactions.